Zombie 4: After Death
Info After Death is an 1989 Italian zombie movie.1 Released in the United States under the title Zombie 4: After Death and in the United Kingdom as Zombie Flesh Eaters 3, the movie has no connections to the other official or unofficial Zombi films. It was directed by frequent zombie writer/director Claudio Fragasso under the pseudonym Clyde Anderson. The film is also notable for starring Jeff Stryker (credited as "Chuck Peyton") in one of his few non-pornography roles. Plot A group of researchers at a remote jungle island outpost discover the natives are practicing voodoo and black magic. After killing the local priest (James Sampson), a voodoo curse begins to raise the dead to feed on the living in retribution. The researchers on the island are killed by the newly risen zombies, except for Jenny (Candice Daly), the daughter of a scientist couple. She escapes, protected by an enchanted necklace charm given to her by her mother shortly before her death. She returns years later as an adult with a group of mercenaries to attempt to uncover what happened to her parents. Shortly after arriving at the island their boat's engine dies, stranding them. Meanwhile elsewhere on the island a trio of hikers discover a cave, the same cave leading to the underground temple where the original curse was created. After accidentally reviving the curse, the dead once again return to kill any who trespass on their island. The mercenaries encounter their first zombie, who injures a member of the team. Taking shelter in the remains of the old research facilities medical quarters they are soon joined by Chuck (Jeff Stryker), the only surviving hiker. Arming themselves with weapons left behind by the long dead research team, they make their stand as the dead once again rise. One by one they are injured or killed, one of whom sacrifices himself to blow up the medical facility and his newly undead team members. Jenny and Chuck flee, the only survivors remaining. They stumble upon the cave once again, where the zombies appear and attack. Chuck is killed, and Jenny apparently becomes an advanced zombie. The ending remains somewhat ambiguous. Cast Of Main Characters Jeff Stryker Candice Daly Pat Starke Massimo VanniJim Gaines Don Wilson Adrianne Joseph Jim Moss Nick Nicholson Romano Puppo Luciano Pigozzi Fausto LombardiAlberto Dell'Acqua Ottaviano Dell'AcquaJames Sampson Geretta Geretta Claudio Fragasso Al Festa Production Producer Franco Gaudenzi approached Claudio Fragasso and his wife Rossella Drudi about making another Zombi film after Zombi 3 made a huge financial loss for Gaudenzi. The film was shot in the Philippines using the same studio space used for Zombi 3. As a result of the drastically reduced budget, most of the zombies' faces were covered with cloth and not made up in the zombie make-up. The explosion effects were shot in miniature.The film was released as After Death in Italy in 1989. The film was savaged by critics but made a good return, recouping the loss Franco Gaudenzi made on Zombi 3. Reception the reception was extremely negative by critics, often considered one of worst zombie films ever made. Eccentric Cinema.com gave the film a negative review. The Cinema Snob also gave the film a negative review Home Media Release The film was released in the US on 26 November 2002 to DVD. It can be purchased separately or in a triple feature package. The Zombie Pack includes Zombi 3, Zombie 4: After Death, and Zombie 5: Killing Birds. The film was released on UK DVD and VHS (as Zombie Flesh Eaters 3) on 19 August 2002. The German DVD release by X-Rated Kult Video features an extended version of the film that runs 8 minutes longer than the US & UK releases. It is set to be released on Blu-Ray in 2012. Category:Zombies Category:Films Category:Zombie films Category:Living Dead Category:Movies Category:Zombi Series Category:Horror Category:Italian Zombie Films